LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here 'Thursday 29th December' *Battersea Park: c. 50 Gadwall, 12 Shoveler, 6 Teal, 164 Cormorants at roost, 6 Redwing, 5 Goldcrest, 4 Coal Tit (Nick Senior) *Hackney Marshes: on and near Old River Lea (including Middlesex Filter Beds stretch) 11:30-12:30: 28 Teal, 12 Gadwall, 6 Tufted Duck, 6 Little Grebe, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff (Alastair Dent) *Lamorbey Park: Firecrest in Holm Oak in the dell c12.10 (Ian Stewart) 4 Little Grebes , 2 Egyptian Geese , Kingfisher , (2 Kingfisher in afternoon (FN), Mistle Thrush , 4+ Goldcrests , Coal Tit ("Firecrest" showed very well for c20 minutes with Goldcrests with thanks Ian (Mike Amos); also Grey Wagtail, Little Egret and 2 Peregrine over (Frank Nugent). *Leyton, Jubilee Park: putative adult Azorean Gull flew South at c.14:20. (heavily streaked head and dark mantle, between Yellow-legged Gull and Lesser Black-backed Gull in tone, noted but not much else). Bird was head on for 5 seconds then over head and then into the sun. Flew South down Lea Valley, over Q.E.O.P. Worth keeping an eye out on the Thames. (Paul Whiteman) *London Wetland Centre: 5 Pintail (4f, 1m), Bittern showing well opposite WWF hide, Snipe, 2 Water Pipit (Wader Scrape), m Stonechat (WS) (Neil Anderson et al) At least 4 Bittern today (the one mentioned by Neil plus two showing close to each other near Headley hide and another that flew from the SE corner ot the main lake into the reedbed - a third bird was reported from near Headley so possibly 5 Bittern), 9 Common Snipe, 2 Jack Snipe and 2 Peregrine on Ch. X. Hospital (Martin Honey) *M25 jct 21: 2 Buzzard, and also in general a large movement of Gull Southeast wards today. (Samuel Levy) *Ranelagh Gardens: Tawny Owl, 2 Jay, 17 Redwing, 4 Song Thrush, Firecrest west perimeter in Holly - brief burst of song, 4 Goldcrest, 3 Coal Tit (Nick Senior) *Richmond Park: putative Stejneger's Stonechat still present at 11:30 in Hawthorn Valley - 300 yards East of Cambrian Gate along horse track in fallen willows; first seen in October (Franko Maroevic) *Ten Acre Wood area: Snipe, c45 Lapwing, 3 Teal, Meadow Pipit, 2 Reed Bunting, 2 Buzzard, 2 Grey Heron, Nuthatch, Rook, Pheasant (Nigel Dodd) *Trent Park: 10 Mandarin Duck 5m 5f, female Teal, male Shoveler, 3 Pochard 2m 1f, Kingfisher carrying a fish, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 16+ Chaffinch, c15 Goldfinch (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Reservoirs (12.30 - 13.30): M Scaup on No. 4, 2 Chiffchaff feeding in Trees on bank between L. and U. Maynard with flock of 8 Fieldfare in small area. (7 flew off E), Pr. Goosander flew from Upper Maynard to land on Lockwood (Relocated in NE corner). 4 Wigeon, Kingfisher and Cetti's Warbler (Seen well) on U. Maynard, Water Rail and Meadow Pipit flew low over Lower Maynard. Fem. Goldeneye also on Lockwood. (Davey Leach). *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler 'still on Alex showing well when seen, 2 Goldcrest, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 12 Linnet, Reed Bunting, c. 30 Fieldfare, Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, 2 Gadwall, 25 Shoveler, f Teal, 9 Tufted Duck, 8 Pochard, Stonechat (Nick Croft/Paul Davies/Marco Johnson/Tony Brown et al) *Woodberry Wetlands: Snipe, 2 Reed Bunting, 2 Egyptian Geese. Also well dispersed distant flock of 100+ birds to the W heading SW towards central London at 10am, seemed very pale underneath, Golden Plover were discussed (Chris Farthing) 'Wednesday 28th December *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Drivers Hill Mil Hill; Tawny Owl single bird calling pre dawn Goldfinch 20+ Ring-necked Parakeet 7 (Bill Rutherford) *Dagenham Chase : 2 Bullfinch m, Kestrel, 9 Redwing, 6 Fieldfare, 4 Goldcrest, Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting, 3 Linnets, Song Thrush, 2 Green Woodpecker, 36 Shoveller 20Teal, 14 Gadwall, 41 Lapwing, Kingfisher (Simon Worsfold) *Enfield Town (Gentleman's Row): 5 Redwing feeding on holly berries (Robert Callf) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 4 Teal, Sparrowhawk, 15200 Black-headed Gull (14300 E most between 0730 and 0830), 4250 Herring Gull E, 24 Stock Dove, 5 Redwing over, 2 Fieldfare, 20 Linnet (Andrew Skotnicki) *Isle of Dogs: Blackcap in garden (Sean Huggins) *Kentish Town: 10 Fieldfares low W over Arctic Street this morning (Pete Mantle) *London Wetland Centre: 9 Pintail, 2 Bittern, 1 Water Pipit, 5 Snipe, 7 Water Rail (WWT Website) *Lamorbey Park: Little Grebe, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Geese, 4+ Cormorant ,6 Tufted Duck, 4 Stock Dove , Kingfisher (showed well East end of lake this afternoon) , Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush (Mike Amos). 4 Little Grebe am, no definate sign of Firecrest but it seems to have widened it's foraging area somewhat (Ian Stewart) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: c 15 Teal, 10 Shoveler; on St Paul's Playing Fields - 12 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing (David Jeffreys) *Panshanger AL7: 4 Waxwing in tall poplar at end of Poppyfields toward Chilton Green c2pm (Colin Alderman via Twitter) TL261125 *Purley: Pair (m&f) Blackcap in my front garden, seemingly feeding on the flowers of a Mahonia. (Roger Kennedy) *Richmond Park: 1 Brambling SW, 5 Stonechat, 1 Dartford Warbler '''(Oscar Dewhurst). (Nice one, Oscar. M.Thain) *RSPB Rainham Marshes: 3 Short-eared Owl, Jack Snipe, 10 Avocet, 4 Water Pipit, 2 Turnstone, (Probable) Merlin, 3 Stock Dove, 18 Snipe, 12 Ringed Plover, 230 Dunlin, 37 Redshank, 3 Curlew, 34 Gadwall, 72 Teal, 2 Marsh Harrier, 178 Wigeon, 34 Black Tailed Godwit, 230 Lapwing, 23 Meadow Pipit, 27 Shelduck, 3 Kestrel, 7 Stonechat, 25 Fieldfare, 19 Redwing, Barn Owl, 6 Little Egret, 14 Pochard, 30 Shoveler, 2 Pintail, 4 Skylark, 7 Pied Wagtail, 3 Reed Bunting, Buzzard. (Dante Shepherd, Samuel Levy, Frank Osterberg) *Sewardstone Marsh: 2 Bullfinch, 2 '''Goosander in the flood relief channel (Adam Winstanley). - Not sure why the Goosander have been highlighted by someone else editing this wiki? I saw 32 Goosander at one point on KGV last winter, which is less than a couple of hundred yards from this channel. If anything needed highlighting, surely the Bullfinch were the rarer sighting in a London/Essex context? ''(Adam Winstanley). Adam hits on an interesting dilemma - Goosander is, of course, frequent in the Lee Valley at this time of year but not so across the LNHS recording area, so the bold text is arguably valid. This is a bit of a can of worms: I emboldened a Coal Tit in the autumn'' '''- rare as hen's teeth at Gunpowder Park - but not in other places. What to do? (Martin Shepherd) Though of course Hen's Teeth are rare in a total London context. *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): male Blackcap in my garden first this winter; '''Waxwing heard at Old Farm Road West 11.20 but not seen in residential area, partly leucistic Robin at King Georges Park looking like something more exotic with tiny bit of red on flanks only Got me excited very briefly but definately a Robin (Ian Stewart) *Staines Res: 9 Goldeneye, 2 Black Necked Grebe (Thomas Gibson) *Totteridge Valley central area: Goldcrest 4, Redding 7, Jackdaw 128 (Bill Rutherford) *Trent Park: 5 Pochard ( 2m,3f), 2 m Shoveller, 3 Tufted Duck ( m, 2f), m Gadwall, Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch. ( Pete Lowman). *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret, 7 Little Egret, 3 Kingfisher, 10+ Tree Sparrow. (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow Res: Drake Scaup still on No 4, 6 Goldeneye (1 drake) on Lockwood, 2 Snipe flushed from banks of No 4 and Lockwood, 4 Grey Wagtails, 16 Meadow Pipits, two Kingfishers, 2 Egyptian Geese (Sean Huggins) *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler thanks Nick. (G. Gram) 8 Reed Bunting, 4 Linnet, 2 Mistle Thursh, 6 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, 31 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, 13 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 1w Great Black-backed Gull (Tony Brown/Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 90 Gadwall, Wigeon, 19 Shoveler, Teal, 13 Tufted Duck, 2 Pochard, 3 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, 3 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Nick Croft) 'Tuesday 27th December 2016' *Aldenham CP: Barn Owl flew across M1 towards Aldenham just west of junction 4 at 18:50 (Ian Ellis) *Brent Reservoir: Cetti's Warbler, female Pintail, 18 Snipe, Redwing (Andrew Self); same plus 3 Water Rail, 25 Snipe, 6 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, Cetti's Warbler (Heron Hide), Chiffchaff (Roy Beddard) *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Cormorant, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness: pm c40 Wigeon on the pastures, Dykes and Thames at low tide - 60 Shoveler (never seen so many on the river), 200 Common Teal, 30 Gadwall, 50 Shelduck, 200 Dunlin, 20 Common Redshank, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 40 Lapwing, 40 Common Cormorants, a Little Egret and Grey Heron, 1 Water Rail, 1 Little Grebe, a Stonechat and Cetti's Warbler. (Patrick English) * Danson Park: c2000 Ring-necked Parakeets to roost, 3 Teal, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 24 Common Gull, 240 Black-headed Gulls (Ralph Todd) *Dollis Brook: (Near Fursbury Allotments) Kingfisher heading up stream. (Samuel Levy) *Fairlop Waters and surrounding fields: Treecreeper, 4 Red-legged Partridge, Grey Wagtail, 2 Stonechat, Reed Bunting, Common Buzzard, Meadow Pipit. (Neil Twyford) * Hall Place Gardens Bexley: Little Egret, 25 Greylag Geese, 51 Canada Geese, 12 Moorhen, Common Buzzard over, Green Woodpecker, Nuthatch, 2 Mistle Thrush (Ralph and Brenda Todd) *Kentish Town: Chiffchaff at Arctic Street this morning (Pete Mantle) *Kingston: 1 Black Swan near Kingston Bridge (Mat Hare) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Bittern, 1 Bearded Tit, 3 Shelduck, 7 Pintail, 2 Water Pipit (WWT Website) *Millfields E5: 10 Fieldfare over E at 1130 (Alastair Dent) *Oxleas Wood: Common Buzzard, Nuthatch, Redwing, Fieldfare over, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Jackdaw pair (Ron Turner) *Panshanger AL7: 2 Waxwing in Waterford Green (road) at 1330 & 1450 (Keith Smith via Herts BC & Twitter) *Pinner (HA5): Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Song Thrush, Redwing & 7 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Primrose Hill: Stock Dove S, 50 Woodpigeon high N (15 & 35 - prob not local), 49 Fieldfare SW, 29 Redwing SW/S - vismig 08:00-10:00 (Twitter) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: redhead Goosander yr-1st per Howard Vaughan via Twitter Aveley Bay flew downriver 10.20am, Short-eared Owl, 6 Marsh Harriers, 229 Stock Doves on Wennington Marshes (Sean Huggins) *River Brent (Greenford- Hanwell Bridges): 20 Teal, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming), 2 Redwing (Neil Anderson) *Rotherhithe: Stave Hill - 2 Firecrest, 2 Goldcrest, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Greenfinch, Mistle Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, Redwing (on Pyracantha near Surrey Water) (Richard Page-Jones) *Thames Ditton: thousands of gulls of varying sizes mixed flocks flying in staggered V formation groups of 5-100+ all heading West constant flow of several hundred per minute filling the sky for at least 30min from 16:00 to sunset - pretty amazing spectacle I've never seen before there were far too many to count and still going when I left as it got dark (P Redmond) I've seen these gull flocks presumably coming in to roost most days for the past week or so, perhaps longer, but today did seem to have more birds than usual on the move (Mat H) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Little Owl, 4 Fieldfare, 11 Redwing, Bullfinch, 8 Teal (John Colmans) *Trent Park: Pair of Gadwall, pair of Pochard, Goldcrest, 50 Black-headed Gull, Ring-necked Parakeets (Pete Lowman). *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret & 1 Waxwing over 1020 (BirdGuides) *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Stonechat on Bomb Crater Field just N of the pond at 1200 (Alastair Dent). Also 2 Snipe, 2 Phesant, Cetti's Warbler, Kestrel and Sparrowhawk from 1500-1630 (Adam Winstanley). *Wamstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler, 2 Goldcrest, Stonechat, 8 Meadow Pipit, 6 Skylark, Reed Bunting, Sparrowhawk (James Heal/Bob Vaughan) 'Monday 26th December 2016' *Brent Reservoir: 3 Cetti's Warbler, female Pintail, pair Mute Swan nest-building, 36 Snipe & a Muntjac (Andrew Self); 3 Water Rail, Sparrowhawk, 2 Goldcrest, Reed Bunting (Roy Beddard); Nuthatch, Chiffchaff (Francis O'Sullivan) *Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): Red Kite over at 13:39 & 2 Redwing (Jon Ridge) *Eastcote (North View): Red Kite mobbed by two Carrion Crows at 13:10 (Jon Ridge) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 4 Shoveler, Gadwall, 3 Pochard, Red Kite S c09:00, 4 Sparrowhawk (3 S/SW), Kestrel, Kingfisher, 9 Redwing (6 W) (Andrew Skotnicki) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Little Grebe, 6 Cormorant, Little Egret, Grey Heron, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Tufted Duck, 2 Kingfisher, Pied Wagtail, 42 Fieldfare over, Mistle Thrush, 5 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 3 Long-tailed Tits, 5 Nuthatch, Great Spotted Woodpecker - 9-11 am (Mike Amos & Ralph & Brenda Todd) (No sign of Firecrest but in brief search). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern, 1 Water Pipit, 103 Wigeon, 4 Redwing S, 2 Fieldfare W (WWT Website) *North Finchley: 3 Fieldfare over NE (John Colmans) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite mobbed by Herring Gulls at 12:58 (Jon Ridge) *Staines Moor: 1 Peregrine, 1 little Grebe, no sign of SEO 15.00-16.40 (Thomas Gibson) *Ten Acre Wood area: Buzzard, Kestrel, 46+ Lapwing, 6 Skylark, 5+ Meadow Pipit, singing Mistle Thrush, 2 Reed Bunting, 10 Linnet, Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) *Trent Park: Firecrest '''feeding in laurel SW edge of Rough Lot 13:34 (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2f Goldeneye, f Goosander, 4-5 Green Sandpiper (relief channel), 2 Meadow Pipit, 3 ad Great Black-backed Gulls - Lockwood 11.30-13.00 (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: '''Yellow-browed Warbler still sw corner of Alex, 2 Goldcrest, Teal, 6 Gadwall, Shoveler, 8 Fieldfare, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 69 Gadwall, 11 Teal, 4 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, 13 Tufted Duck, 5 Little Egret, Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe, 5 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 4 Redwing, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: Water Rail, Yellow-legged Gull, Reed Bunting, Shoveler, 6 Little Grebe, 2 Egyptian Geese (Chris Farthing) * Wraysbury GPs: 8 Goosander, 10 Goldeneye, 2 Little Grebe (Thomas Gibson) *Yeading Brook meadows: Little Egret, 54 Common Gull, Little Owl, 6 Pied Wagtail (Neil Anderson) Bromley Common/Bromley FC: Peregrine x 2 low over the ground just after kick off v Sutton UTD (Rob Tomalin) 'Sunday 25th December 2016' *Have a super Xmas everyone - I'm out first thing as Uncle David's sermons are even worse than my dads (JR) That made me laugh. (RicF). *Brent Reservoir: female Pintail, 43 Pochard, 26 Snipe (Andrew Self) *Eastcote (Field End Road): 2 Pied Wagtail almost close enough to even pick up in my hand - the last time I managed that was in the freezing winter of 1981 (Jon Ridge) I had two very close to me on Warden Ave, Rayners Lane yesterday, one much lighter/greyer than the other (Tim Rymer) - Hi Tim, there are some very pale examples around & if we were seeing these birds at migration times, it would be very difficult to separate them from their continental cousins (JR) *Golders Hill Park: pr Egyptian Geese on Lily Pond this evening (James Levy) *Lamorbey Park: Firecrest showed very well in the dell in hedge by rugby field c13.20, f Teal (Ian Stewart) *Northolt & Greenford CP: pr Egyptian Geese, 4 Snipe, 5 Redwing, 35+ Goldfinch feeding on alder cones. Merry Xmas all. (Neil Anderson) *Oakwood Park: Common Buzzard harried by Carrion Crows 09:40 - during walk before Church (Robert Callf) *Oxleas Wood: Siskin, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Redwing, Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch, Goldfinch, 2 Mallard (on pond male) (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): female Sparrowhawk over & 2 Long-tailed Tit (Jon Ridge) *Regent's Park: Water Rail in reeds at north east edge of boating lake (Dale Hammond) *Rotherhithe: Stave Hill - 2 Firecrest still around the entrance to the ecology park, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, Long-tailed Tit, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Heron, 3 Common Gull, 8 Tufted Duck at Canada Water. 5 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 1 Grey Heron at Southwark Park (John Cadera) *Woodberry Wetlands: Singing Mistle Thrush, 2 Reed Bunting, 2 Shoveler, 5 Teal, 2 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff (Chris Farthing) 'Saturday 24th December 2016' *Battersea Park: 71 Gadwall, 5 Teal, 11 Shoveler, Peregrine over, Water Rail, Kingfisher, 4 Redwing, Chiffchaff, 5 Goldcrest, 8 Coal Tit (Nick Senior) *Bow Creek: 18 Redshank in the high tide roost, 80 Teal (Frank Nugent). *Brent Reservoir: female Pintail North Marsh, Cetti's Warbler North Marsh, 36 Snipe, 171 Common Gull (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent); Little Grebe, 2 Mistle Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Chelsea Bridge: Caspian Gull 1cy on barges then flew West (Nick Senior) *East India Dock: Water Rail and female Kingfisher showing very well, 2 Shelduck, 1 Grey Wagtail, 37 Teal and a Fox in the reedbed (Frank Nugent). *Ewell, Banstead Road: 1 Male Stonechat on rough ground adjacent to DW Fitness 14:00 (Neil Batten) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 4 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, Water Rail, Snipe, 1200 Herring Gull E, 6850 Black-headed Gull (6400 E), 40 Lesser Black-backed Gull mainly E, 132 Woodpigeon (74 NE), 28 Stock Dove (15 SW/SE), 16 Redwing (12 W/SW), Fieldfare SE, 11 Linnet (Andrew Skotnicki) *Lamorbey Park : Firecrest briefly c11am in holly bush by telegraph pole by rugby field nr old toilet block, also Goldcrest after my initial sighting, 4 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Grey Heron, 2 Cormorant, 2 Egyptian Geese, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch, Goldcrest including 1 singing (Mike Amos ). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bearded Tit (Main reedbed by middle channel), 1 Bittern, 1 Jack Snipe, 1 Water Pipit (Peter Gray) *Teddington: 3 Redwing eating berries in my garden (Mike Foster). *Thames Barrier Park: 1 first-winter Caspian Gull, 4+ Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Redshank, 9 Shelduck (Dante Shepherd, Jamie Partridge, Frank Nugent) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret, 15 Little Egret, drake Pintail, fem Goosander, Common Snipe, Water Rail, Green Sandpiper, Woodcock, Juv Peregrine, Red Kite, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Bullfinch, c25 Linnet, A happy Xmas to all, from us (in the sticks) up North. (Tyttenhanger birders) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 1W Caspian Gull on Lockwood, Scaup on No 4, 3 Stonechat on East Warwick, 4 Goldeneye (Jamie Partridge, Dante Shepherd, David Bradshaw). *Walthamstow E17: 2 Blackcap m f in my garden. (Daniel Whitelegg) *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler, 8 Meadow Pipit (Tony Brown et al) *Woodberry Wetlands: Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Reed Bunting, Sparrowhawk chased off by goldfinches, 5 Teal (Chris Farthing) 'Friday 23rd December 2016' *Bermondsey: Sparrowhawk over St James Rd at 10:15 mobbed by Carrion Crow and Herring Gull (John Cadera) *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: 1 Little Egret, 1 Stonechat male (Mat Hare) *Fairlop Waters: c100 Lapwing, 27 Fieldfare, 20 Redwing, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 2 Meadow Pipit, 4 Linnet, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, 9 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, 3 Teal, 3 Great Crested Grebe (Simon Worsfold) *Hampstead Heath: Goosander and Pochard on Bird Pond, 2 Redwing, Little Grebe and 4 Shoveler on Highgate No. 1 (Dave Porritt & Greengrandad) *Hertford: 5 Waxwing Mead Ln still 08:35-15:00 (Simon Knott & Trevor Brownsell via Herts BC) *O2, Greenwich: 1 first-winter Caspian Gull (Dante Shepherd and Jamie Partridge) *Parliament Square: 10 Herring Gull feeding on turf area (Neil Anderson) *Pinner (HA5): Sparrowhawk, Coal Tit & 2 Green Woodpecker (Jon Ridge) *Ranelagh Gardens: Peregine over - female, Tawny Owl, 9 Pied Wagtail, 18 Redwing, 1 Firecrest (favouring Holly trees near shelter though mobile), 4 Goldcrest, 9 Chaffinch, 1 Redpoll over; passage of 72 Common Gulls west along the Thames from late morning - not a roost movement (Nick Senior) *Staines Moor: several Water Pipit along Colne. (Jim Fell) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 3 Reed Bunting, 11 Fieldfare, 8 Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, 2 Bullfinch, 11 Teal (John Colmans) *Twickenham: 21 Mandarin Ducks on the River Crane by Meadway playing fields (Tony Leppard) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret, 9 Little Egret, 3 Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, fem Goosander, Water Rail, c100 Lapwing, Little Grebe, 24 Tree Sparrow, Woodcock (Steve Blake/Richard Coombe) *Vincent Square SW1: pre roost gathering of 89 Herring Gull, 30 Lesser Black-backed Gull and 1 Yellow-legged Gull 3cy (Nick Senior) *Walthamstow Filter Beds: 3 Grey Wagtails, Chiffchaff (Dan Barrett) *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler '''still on SW corner of Alex, 8 Redwing, 100+ Jackdaw (Nick Croft); Stonechat, Reed Bunting, Fieldfare (Bob Vaughan) *Whitton: I counted 23 House Sparrows in the colony behind the library. There were certainly more and there are possibly more than 30. (Tony Leppard) *Woodberry Wetlands: '''Glossy Ibis over SW at 08:50, Great Black-backed Gull, Yellow-legged Gull (both same birds as yesterday), Coal Tit, Sparrowhawk (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) 'Thursday 22nd December 2016' *Algernon Road, Lewisham: Male Blackcap in private Garden (Conrad Ellam) * Barnes Cray - Crayford: 8 Little Egrets to roost (4.4.15pm), 1 Peregrine on nearby pylon (Ralph Todd) *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, 2 Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Embankment Pier: Yellow-legged Gull ad, Great Black-backed Gull Norwegian colour ringed adult (Nick Senior) *Enfield Town (Church Street): 6 Greenfinch pre-roost gathering in London Plane 15:55 (Robert Callf) *Fairlop Waters and surrounding fields: Treecreeper, Grey Wagtail, 4 Red-legged Partridge, Sparrowhawk, 4 Reed Bunting, 2 Stonechat, Little Owl. (Alan Thomas/Neil Twyford) Treecreeper a mega at Fairlop, well done guys. Where? Associating with other species? (Dan Barrett) Thanks, It's the first time we've seen one there. It was on the SE side of the main lake with a mixed tit flock (NT) Thanks Neil. *Hertford: 5 Waxwing commuting betw tall trees on Mead Ln Industrial Estate & berry bushes in The Spring cul-de-sac till 10am (Lee Evans via Twitter); again at Mead Ln public level crossing 1235 (BirdGuides) TL337132 *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: Teal, 4 Shoveler, Buzzard drifted N, adult Yellow-legged Gull over, Snipe, 8 Redwing, 6 Linnet (Andrew Skotnicki) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 11 Redwing feeding on lawn in front of office am (Neil Batten) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite over the house at 12:35, 3 Redwing & a Pied Wagtail over (Jon Ridge) *Tooting Common: 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Greenfinch, 4 Redwing anybody know where the Little Owls are seen? (Arjun Dutta) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Black-necked Grebe on E. Warwick, M Scaup on No. 4, Pr Goldeneye and Grey Wagtail on No. 5, Water Rail (Hd.), Kingfisher and M Sparrowhawk seen on No. 2/3 (Davey Leach); 2 Goosander, 4 Goldeneye, a Wigeon on Lockwood and four Green Sandpipers on overflow channel (David Bradshaw) *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler at 11.30 on Alex, looking good in the sun. Thanks for the pointers (Jon Agar); 7 Redwing, Fieldfare, Reed Bunting, 8 Gadwall, Teal, 5 Shoveler, Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 105 Gadwall, 34 Shoveler, 7 Teal, 3 Pochard, 14 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Egret, 6 Little Grebe on Roding, Great Crested Grebe, Nuthatch, 8 Goldcrest, 2 Grey Wagtail (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: Great Black-backed Gull (ringed - am awaiting reply from Norway), Yellow-legged Gull, Chiffchaff, Shoveler (Chris Farthing) 'Wednesday 21st December 2016' *Brent Reservoir: Jack Snipe, 34 Common Snipe, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Little Grebe. (Steve Blake) *Broomfield Park, Palmers Green: 23 Greenfinch pre-roost gathering 15:20 (Robert Callf) *Colliers Wood: 15 Redwing flying in the direction of Wimbledon Common at 1130 am (Keith Bates) *Fairlop Waters: c150 Lapwing, c70 Fieldfare, 55 Redwing, 2 Kestrel, 5 Gadwall, 2 Teal, 2 Shoveler, 4 Goldcrest, 3 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail (Simon Worsfold) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe, Kestrel, Kingfisher, Goldcrest, Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Grovelands Park: 11 Egyptian Goose, 3 Mandarin, 2 Gadwall (the first I have ever seen here) (James Palmer) *Hornsey: male Blackcap, Long-tailed Tit, Blue Tit, Magpie and House Sparrow on my garden feeder, plus a female type Blackcap also in the garden (James Palmer) *Ranelagh Gardens: Tawny Owl, 7 Pied Wagtail, 30 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush, 6 Goldcrest, 1 Firecrest, 3 Coal Tit (Nick Senior) *Ruislip Lido: 3 Jack Snipe from boathouse in SW corner (Alan Furnell); Tawny Owl called at dusk (Jon Reveley) *Tottenham Marshes: f Stonechat in usual place N of Allotment, 2 Lesser Redpoll in Goldfinch flock by River, f Kestrel, 2 Goldcrest in allotment hedge - 12pm-13.00pm visit (Davey Leach). *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler still on Alex but took 2 hours to track down, 2 Goldcrest, 8 Linnet, 3 Reed Bunting, 6 Skylark 5 east & 1 remaining resident bird, 4 Gadwall, 1 Teal, 18 Shoveler, 6 Pochard, 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Mistle Thrush, 12 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, Great Black-backed Gull, 500+ Common Gull, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) 'Tuesday 20th December 2016' *Chislehurst Common: 200+ Redwing seen while walking from Bromley to Sidcup (Conrad Ellam) *Fairlop Waters and surrounding fields: Short-eared Owl, Little Owl, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard, Grey Wagtail, 4 Red-legged Partridge, 2 Stonechat, Kingfisher, Reed Bunting (Alan Thomas/Neil Twyford) *Hertford: 5 Waxwing Mead Ln still 1515 (Simon Knott via Twitter) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 4 Shoveler, 2 Snipe, 11300 Black-headed Gull E, c600 Herring Gull E, 433 Woodpigeon (219 NE), 17 Redwing over, 2 Fieldfare, 2 Mistle Thrush S, Linnet, 8 Greenfinch (Andrew Skotnicki) *Kentish Town: Blackcap male at Arctic Street this morning (Pete Mantle) *Leyton Flats (Hollow Ponds): 3 Red-crested Pochard, Little Egret (James Palmer) *Little Monk Wood and Baldwins Hill: 10+ Brambling with unremarkable finches (Chaffinches?) (A.Middleton) *London Wetland Centre: no sight nor sound of yesterday's Bearded Tit, 3 Bittern, 2 Water Pipit, 1 Jack Snipe (2 had been seen earlier), 1 Common Snipe, 7 Pintail, 1 Peregrine, 1 Sparrowhawk (Martin Honey) *Lyle Park: 2 first-winter Caspian Gull (Dante Shepherd) *Rainham RSPB: Cattle Egret, 2 Marsh Harrier, 2 Peregrine, 3 Short-eared Owl, 6 Water Pipit (Howard Vaughan via Twitter) *Redbridge Lakes, Woodford Bridge: 8 Snipe, Sparrowhawk, 1-2 Green Woodpeckers, Common Gull, and (heard only) 2 Water Rails. Then on walk in wider surrounding area, saw total of 12 Goldfinches in 5 different locations! (Alan Hobson). Is the number of Goldfinches remarkable? (Anon) - I guess it must be there (JR) ''The point is not that 12 is out of the ordinary, but that they were in 5 different habitats, showing their versatility and adaptability - which should be of interest to some birders, anyway (AH). - ''Why the exclamation mark? Seeing 12 Goldfinches in a rural/sub-urban part of London is common place (Anon) *Rotherhithe: Stave Hill - 2 Firecrest still around the entrance to the ecology park, 8 Chiffchaff, 8 Goldcrest, 3 Song Thrush, 15+ Long-tailed Tit, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (one drumming), Surrey Water - 50 Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, Canada Water - 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Common Gull, 12 Tufted Duck, Grey Wagtail (John & Janet Cadera & Richard Page-Jones) *Thames Barrier Park: 1 first-winter Caspian Gull (Dante Shepherd) *Tooting Common: 2 Little Owls, 1 Sparrowhawk (Alan Wilkinson) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret, 12 Little Egret, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 2 Peregrine Falcon, c20 Tree Sparrow, Little Owl (Steve Blake/Pete Elton) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 1 Black-necked Grebe, 14 Shoveler, 9 Pochard, 12 Little Egret, 1 Common Gull, 4 Shelduck, 2 Egyptian Goose, 4 Greylag Goose, 1 Grey Wagtail - East Warwick, 1m Scaup - No 4, 18 Pochard 11f 7m - No 1 (Daniel Whitelegg) *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler still on sw corner of western island on Alex, 2 Goldcrest, 9 Gadwall, 7 Teal, 6 Shoveler, Pochard, Reed Bunting, 2 Kestrel, m Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/James Palmer/Peter Brinton) *Wanstead Park: 2 Kingfisher, 120 Gadwall, 2 Wigeon, 8 Teal, 32 Shoveler, Pochard, 18 Tufted Duck, 6 Little Egret, Coal Tit, 3 Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, Kestrel, 2 Redwing (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: Snipe, 2 Reed Bunting, 4 Teal, 3 Shoveler (Chris Farthing) 'Monday 19th December 2016' *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Burgess Park: no sign of Mediterranean Gull noon today (Quentin Given). *Hertford: 5 Waxwings 'on Mead Lane in trees by flats opposite entrance to Mead Lane Industrial Estate between 2.10-3.10 p.m. Then flew off heading NW (Simon West) *Ladywell Fields: Kingfisher, Nuthatch, 2 singing Song Thrush, Goldcrest (Tom Moulton, Sue Gore, Judith Simmons) *Leyton Flats /Hollow and Eagle Ponds: c15 Redwing, 12 Gadwall, 5 Pochard, 2 Shoveler, 2 Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker and Greenfinch (Simon Worsfold) *London Wetland Centre: '''Bearded Tit '(main lake N shore/reedbed edge), 1 Bittern (main lake N shore), 22 Redwing (E&NW), Water Pipit, 19 Meadow Pipit (marsh and over NW), 6 Mandarin (WWT website) *Petts Wood: 4 '''Firecrests 2 heard & 2 seen together near Soldiers Field 15.55, 200+ Redwing (Ian Stewart) *Rainham RSPB: Cattle Egret showing well from 1230 to 1300 on Wennington, 3 Little Egret, 1 Peregrine, 2 Kestrel, 1m Marsh Harrier, 5 Avocet, 2 Curlew, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Water pipit, Barn Owl (John & Janet Cadera) *Ruislip Lido: 3 Jack Snipe (R.Middleton). *Stockers Lake: drake Goosander (Jim Fell, C Youell) *St James's Park: 40+ Redwing roaming about this morning (Frank Nugent) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret, Little Egret, c100 Lapwing, 2 Water Rail, Green Sandpiper, Peregrine Falcon, Grey Wagtail, 11+ Tree Sparrow. (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow E17: 2m Blackcap in my garden. (Daniel Whitelegg) 'Sunday 18th December 2016' *Bow: Abbey Creek to Cody Wharf (Channelsea path and footbridge from 3 Mills towards Cody wharf are both now open) Common Sandpiper, Redshank, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, 4 Grey Heron, 3 Great Black-backed Gull, 150+ Teal, 16 Gadwall, 4 Egyptian Goose (JW Davies) *Brent Reservoir: Jack Snipe from main hide, Cetti's Warbler, female Pintail (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Common Snipe, 2 Chiffchaff (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Greenwich Park: 2 Peregrines, Goldcrest, 7 Redwings, Grey Heron over, 2+ Mistle Thrush incl. singing (Joe Beale). *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: 4 Mistle Thrush, 2 Redwing, 14 Fieldfare, 2 Green Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell) *Lamorbey Park: Little Grebe, Little Egret, Grey Heron, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Geese, 5 Tufted Duck, 2 Stock Dove, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3+ Pied Wagtail, 4+ Goldcrest (Mike Amos) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Jack Snipe (marsh field to the right of main channel), 1 Bittern (main lake south shore), 1 Water Pipit, 17 Fieldfare, 13 Redwing, 4 Siskin, 13 Cetti's Warbler, 70+ Wigeon (WWT website); 3 Bittern 2 together by the Headley Hide & 1 main lake north shore (Simon Fogg) *Lyle Park: 3 first-winter Caspian Gull (Dante Shepherd, Jamie Partridge, Richard Bonser, et al.) *Rainham RSPB: 3 Short-eared Owl (G. Gram, Peter Alfrey); Grey Plover, 3 Avocets, 2 Water Pipits, Barn Owl, Marsh Harrier, Buzzard, 3 Kestrels, 2 Curlews, 5-7 Skylarks, 15 Golden Plovers, 2 Stonechats, 3 Pintails, Redwing, Green Woodpecker, c20 Shovelers, c20 Shelduck, c320 Lapwings, 5-6 Pheasants, 9 Snipe, Rock Pipit, Little Egret, Grey Heron, 2 Pied Wagtails, Song Thrush, mixed flock of c120 Linnets and Goldfinches (Alan Hobson); 1 Yellowhammer '''(Peter Alfrey, David Lambert, Sue Healey pics http://peteralfreybirdingnotebook.blogspot.co.uk/2016/12/rainham-and-sound-recording.html *Richmond Park: 2 Little Egret on Beverley Brook (A Buxton) *Ruislip Lido: 2 '''Jack Snipe (G Westley). *Thames (Putney-Barnes Bridges): WeBS highlights - 268 Teal, 278 Mallard, 40 Tufted Duck, 82 Cormorant (group of 55 feeding into ebbing tide by Putney Bridge-largest feeding group I've seen here in 30 years of WeBS counts), 8 Heron, Great Crested Grebe, Grey Wagtail & c20 Redwing low over Bishop's Park (Neil Anderson) Neil -'' w''as just going to add exactly the same record - Putney Bridge TQ2475: 55 Cormorant seen feeding on the falling tide at 0830 (P.